Valstrath
Declared: August 18th, 1956 Recognized: August 9th, 1963}}Valstrath is a fictional island country, located between Galápagos and Pitcairn Islands. If it actually existed, it'd be the 7th biggest country of the world, measuring 5.329.828 km², less than Australia (7.700.000 km²), but more than Argentina (3.761.274 km²), considered part of the Oceania, the official languages are Versalic and English, It's capital is Andraus. Etymology The Valstrath was given by Aseld Garfield, comming from the Valstrathian words "Val¢i" (Animal)'' and "Dräwth" (Country). In a reference to the fact that the inhabitants of the island are Hybrid of animals and humans. Valstrath in Many Languages * Valstrath (English) * Valstràff (Versalic) * Valeztrád (Spanish) * Valeustrë (French) * Valicafe (Italian) * Valstrafe (Portuguese) * Valzträßien (German) * Våstraf (Swedish) * Wąlsztrét (Polish) * Bäälster (Finnish) * Vålstræt (Norwegian / Danish) * Văţerş (Romanian) * Balsywdd (Welsh) * バツラデ - Batsurade (Japanese) * 옷회뉴커 - Oshoenyukeo (Korean) * 動物國 - Dòngwùguó (Chinese) * فالشربا - Falshsharba (Arabian) * Балстратйи - Balstratyi (Russian) * Vastratit (Indonesian / Malaysian / Malay) History Before Colonization There's no knowledge of how the Hybrid population has begun, the only things that are known is that they belong to a different species, named ''Homo hybrida, ''and that the first appearances of this species were in the city of Roen, located in the state of Aylen. The first tribes used to speak Valstrathian, a language that no one speaks as a mother language nowadays, but it's still existing in Valstrath as a cultural language, the language envolved and nowadays is named "Versalic". British Colonization In January 27, 1816, british troops that were going to Colonize New South Wales (Nowadays: ''Australia) accidentaly, due to strong wind that changed the route of the ship, found a new piece of Land, the ship was commanded by Raphael Hillsborough, that named the land as "Versal Island" (That's why the name of the language is Versalic). When the crew arrived, they found natives from the Island, hybrid of humans and animals and even some humans between them. Their first contact was pacific, the natives received the british crew warmly. Which made the contact easier. Raphael learnt Valstrathian and the leader of the natives learnt English, making the tribe be able to talk, the process of Colonization of the Island took 11 months and they founded the First british village in Valstrath, named St. Raphael, nowadays, the capital of Dhomini. After the foundation of the village, the British king by that time, said to the colonizers leave Valstrath, but just a part of the crew left Valstrath, a huge part of them, including Raphael Hillsborough, decided to stay in Valstrath and keep rising the Island, transforming St. Raphael in the first capital of Valstrath and Raphael became D. Raphael I, the first king of valstrath, the island started increasing and by 1939, the country had 6 states: Dhomini, Ciragan, Belchior, Aldani, Springsteen and Ilrath, and after, in 1842, Raphael died, being substituted by his son D. Erik I. That governed Valstrath until his death in 1876. United States Appearance In 1919, after the First World War, the British Governor decided to give the Responsibility of Valstrath to United States. Which made the country change a lot, beginning by the change of the name of Versal to Valstrath, since the population started mixing Valstrathian and English so much that created a new language: Versalic, after, in 1927, the country changed the name to Valstrath, and also the flag changed, the first flag stayed for 37 days because the government didn't got satisfied by the new flag, and changed to another, made by the own government of Valstrath. The Flag at first was denied by the american government, but after, it got accepted. The most drastic change was the change of the capital from St. Raphael to Andraus. With the proposal to Colonize better the west of the Country. It worked, and nowadays Andraus is one of the biggest metropolis of the world. Independence War (1953-1956) During the 50s, Valstrath passed through a terrible Crysis that almost ruined the country, the United States was isolating Valstrath from the rest of the world because of its animal population, and until nowadays, it's a taboo. But the Valstrathian president by that time, Jessica Wynasch, decided to negociate with the american president to the isolation disappear, he refused, and begun a war, that ended in 1956, resulting in Valstrath's victory, the Valstrathian natives were showing for the first time their war power, and then, they got independent of us. Receiving a new flag (The Current) and opening trade with the world. From one of the poorest countries of the world, Valstrath became one of the most important Countries of the world, having high HDI changes, one of the most significant was the research from 1963, that the HDI increased from 0,461 to 0,614, increasing from the 152nd position to the 45th. The biggest change of the story. Nowadays, It's the 1st place in the world in the IDH. Official Recognizement (1981) In September 12, 1981, The American government finally accepted the indepencence of Valstrath and it got recognized by all the countries of the world, after, in October 27 of the same year, Valstrath Joined the United Nations, and in 1990, when the evaluation of the HDI of the countries actually begun, he started the first measure in 8th place, with 0,884 points. Flag Change (2017) After 61 years with the old flag, in July 17th, 2017, the Valstrathian government finally changed the Valstrathian flag to its current, removing the eagle, that represented the colonizers of Valstrath (United States). The change of the flag resulted in a decrease of the diplomatic relationships between Valstrath and United States and the american president, Donald Trump, said that the Valstrathians were "Ungrateful" for the americans that colonized the Country. Geography Valstrath is the 7th Biggest country of the world, just losing to Russia, Canada, China, United States, Brazil and Australia, second of Oceania, the climate is Hot in the north (Reaching a media of 36ºC in the Summer and 12ºC in the winter) and Cold in the south (Reaching 21ºC in the Summer and -10ºC in the Winter). It's considered the country with the biggest number of green areas and the cleanest country in the world, a great notable example is the city of Ghedes Waterfall, that many people call as "A Metropole in between the forest". It has a huge diversity of plants, mountains and many other things that can just be found in Valstrath. A good example is the Pachelot, a edible leaf that when raw can be used as an anesthesia. States Valstrath has 30 states and one Federal District, where the capital is located, The youngest state is Sephcrow, that was founded in 1998, being a division of South Fieron. The following list order the states by relevance, being 1 the most relevant state. Even through Federal District isn't a state but a Independent District, it still appears on the list due to its importance to the Country. ¹ = The city of urbana is called Helthuis in Dutch, the city has the largest dutch population out of Netherlands in the world. State Proposals Currently, Valstrath has 5 Active proposals of new states to be created Density The whole country's density is 54,46 km². The population of the country is 231.495.826 Inhabitants (2010 sense) The state with the lowest Density is Frayhart Island (31,86 hab/km²) Most Populous Cities Baby Boom During the decade of 1960, the valstrathian population started to increase even more, due to the coming of imigrants and of the number of sons by family, this event got called "Baby Boom" Map showing the evolution of the population in valstrath in the last 110 years Government and Politics Valstrath's government is a Democratic Presidentialist Republic, currently the president is Chelsea Gavellin, that won the 2013 elections with 56,87% of the votes against Daniel Flama. Valstrath also was the first country of the world to ellect a woman as a president, Lyria Kalos was ellected in 1934 with 298 delegates (By that time, Valstrath government was Parlamentarist). The complete timeline of governors was: Demography The population of Valstrath is 96% composed by homo hybridas, being the only country out of Autrania with this propriety. The population is: Some unique species can be found in valstrath, also in the hybrid form, like Sergals and other sub-genders that are refered as Pokémons, Digimons, and others. Language In Valstrath, people speak two languages: English and Versalic, all over the country, everybody speaks both languages, and sometimes, you can see people mixing both languages in the same conversation. Example: All the natives of Valstrath speak versalic, but most of the signs of the country are in English, to make the understandment of the tourists better. Versalic is mostly used as a business language, but can be heard everywhere Cuisine The cuisine of Valstrath is mainly composed by many local vegetables like Deranaf, Blisebom and others, various types of meats and seasonings. The most common style of foods in Valstrath are the sandwiches, Valstrath created 78% of all the breads of the world and it's common to find different restaurants with different types of unique sandwiches. But there's also many different types of typical dishes. The National Anthem The Valstrathian National Anthem is officially sung in Versalic, but the lyrics can be translated to english in international events. The part in italic represents the chorus ¹ = Hids = Various people from a lot of different regions ² = Kliess = Nature Pictures